


Marshal

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Egos, Gen, sword play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Clarus has an issue with Cor’s training.





	Marshal

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for [Cor Week ](https://corleonisweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Day 4: Marshal Leonis

“Again!” He yelled at the young men in front of him. About of half of them groaned but kept going. He knew the pain of doing burpees but these kids were still young and needed to be pushed.

“All the way down!” He snapped as one of the recruits did not kick their legs all the way out. 

“Five!” He yelled and they all went down and then jumped up. Some with more enthusiasm than others. 

“Four!” One of them recruits didn’t make it up and lay prone on the ground.

“Three!” Two of the recruits faltered and barely got off their feet as they stood.

“Two!” There were now two prone recruits

“One!” He bellowed and looked at the sloppy stances.

“At mark!” 

All of them but one prone recruit stood at attention. He frowned at all of them and shook his head at them. “Hit the showers and be back here tomorrow and be prepared to run.”

“Yes, sir!” They all yelled, even the one that was on the ground. They all quickly scattered to the exit, a few others helping the fallen recruit out with them. He stood with his hands behind his back and the frown on his face as they left.

“It was their first day.”

He turned to see Clarus in his robes standing behind him.

“I needed to see where they were at. They weren’t bad.” Cor said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had a start of a headache that had been brewing since he woke up this morning.

“What about Lassa? That boy didn’t last the second round.” Clarus crossed his arms and frowned at him. 

“He needs some endurance training. He’ll make it.” Cor said and crossed his arms and glared at the shield. “Did you come down here to critique my training again?”

“No. Came down if you were free for lunch.” Clarus uncrossed his arms and rubbed the back of his head.

Cor rolled his eyes. Regis must have talked to him about their last encounter that involved Gladio and Noctis. “I’m not mad at you so you don’t need to make it up to me.” He knew this was about his last training session with Gladio. Clarus was saying that he was not treating him fair. 

“I still owe you an apology.” Clarus said as he threw his arms down to his side and his shoulders slumped. “I overreacted.”

“You did,” Cor said and tilted his head. “I’m hard on Gladiolus because he is going to be the shield of our future king. I know he’s your son, but I will do what is best for the prince and Regis.”

Clarus sighed and rubbed his head. “I know.” The shield looked around the room. “He’s my son. I want the best for him.” 

“He was being,” Cor searched for the words and it took him a moment. He waved his hand in the direction of the current king shield, “like you.”

Clarus crossed his arms again and frowned at him. He leaned towards him. “You’re an asshole.”

Cor grunted and rolled his eyes. “You need new insults.” 

Huffing, the shield took a step forward. “I can still kick your ass.”

“Keep dreaming,” Clarus said.

“Take off the robes,” Cor demanded as he walked toward the wall where his sword was leaning again. “Maybe we can see if your dream come true.”

Clarus snorted and when Cor turned around his robes were on the only bench in the room. Clarus summoned his great sword and rested on his shoulder. He widened his stance and narrowed his eyes. Cor grabbed his sword and let the sheath fall to the floor.

They stared at each other for a bit before starting to spar. It was ten minutes of clashing against each other before they jumped a few steps back and circled each other around the room. Cor was landed the next blow, sweeping the other man off his feet and crashing to the floor. The Marshal put his blade to the throat of the shield. 

“You spend too much time in the council chambers, Clar.” Cor teased as he ran the blade over his throat. The blade made a raspy sound against his stubble. 

“My son’s training is in good hands,” Clarus said and was panting. 

“I'll always make sure that they are prepared for the battles they may have to encounter,” Cor said and pulled the sword away from Clarus throat. “Even if I may be a little rough about it.”

“You nearly cut his arm off.”

“I have better control than that,” Cor said as he ran the blade over his cheek again. 

Clarus grunted. “I know.” Clarus face went hard and his frown got deeper. “Don’t be so harsh with Iris.” 

“She doesn’t have the same ego as Gladio.” Cor spoke quicker than he meant too. Gladio was still young and had the same type of ego that was very much like his when he was a kid.

“He’s not as hot headed as you were.”

“Thankfully,” Cor said and pulled his sword back again and offered his hand to the other man. “At least your daughter is the coolest head of all of you Amicitia’s.” 

“Iris is the good one.” Clarus agreed and grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

“Get a room!”

Cor and Clarus were startled by cat call. They both turned to see a small crowd that had gather by the entrance that had watched their duel.

They focused on the man that had yelled into the room. “Lord Scientia!” Clarus growled as he glared at the man. 

“You two still haven’t got it out of your system.” The older version of Ignis stood with a smirk on his face. 

Clarus cleared his throat and brushed at his clothes. Cor rolled his eyes. They had been dealing with Lord Mico Scientia and his smart ass comments for years. He much prefered Ignis to this man. “We already had a room. If you could close the door, then we can continue.”

Mico barked a laugh and turned on his heel to leave. Clarus covered his face with his hand and shook his head. “Why do you encourage him?”

“I can see his point of view since everytime he sees us, you are on your back.” Cor smiled and patted his friends back. “Ready for lunch now?”

Clarius grumbled under his breath and Cor didn’t hear him.

“What was that, Council Member?” 

“Quit being a dick bag, Marshal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr for random moments of lucidity [Albedosoyna](http://albedosoyna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
